Searching for Home
by Cold-Sorrow80
Summary: Gendry's and Arya's thoughts on their travels after escaping Harrenhal. DOES NOT FOLLOW REGULAR TIME LINE(S). Oneshot, possible multi-chapter.
1. We Will Wait

**Authors Note  
I fell in love with this pairing mid-second season. I've been reading all the fiction I could get my hands on, contemplating creating one of my own, but never finding the proper ideas, concepts, or inspiration. Little did I know, that merely revisiting music I haven't listened to in years would bring this story to life. For now, this is a one-shot. Perhaps, later on, it will turn into a multi-chapter. Until then, I merely hope that this will suffice. **

**I own no rights to A Song of Fire and Ice, nor do I own the rights to We Will Wait. Respected rights reserved to Amanda Falk and George R.R Martin.**

_We are the beaten,  
We are the lost, confused, alone,  
We are the children,  
Ever searching for our home._

_-We Will Wait, Amanda Falk-_

He looked at her, curled up in a ball only a few feet away from where he leaned against the tree. Her hair had gotten longer, her face older. Where she once stood barely at his chest, she now stood level with his chin.

How long had it been, since they left Kings Landing?

How long had it been since they escaped Harrenhal?

Hot Pie stirred near the fire, making Gendry glance to the sky. It was about time for Hot Pie to take over the watch.

His eyes went from the sky, to once again settle on the girl curled into a ball. For someone who was meant to be a Lady, she wasn't anything like it. Perhaps that was what made him follow her without question. Made him forget about such things as status, that in the real world that their friendship could cost him his life.

He jumped when Hot Pie shook his shoulder, almost pulling a knife on the poor boy. Hot Pie merely shook his head at Gendry, knowing how he could be when the older boy was lost in his thoughts.

"It's my turn, go catch some sleep Gendry. It'll be morning soon and she'll want to keep moving."

He nodded his thanks standing, walking over to where Arya was. He had no intention of waking her, just merely checking that she was alive. It had been getting colder, a sign that her houses words were always true. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it over her, before retreating to the fire to let sleep take him.

She stirred at the first sign of light, looking around briefly. Hot Pie had passed out during his watch again, and Gendry lay near what was once a fire that was now just smouldering coals. She mentally checked off another day in her head.

Sighing in mental exhaustion, she slowly raised her body from the ground. Three years. Three years since she had left Winterfell. Two and a half since Kings Landing was facing her back. Two years since they had escaped Harrenhal. She looked at her companions again, frowning. Was it fair of her, to bring them with her? Sure, Harrenhal wasn't a gift from the Gods, but Hot Pie was doing what he did best in the kitchens. Gendry was working in the forge…

Oh, Gendry. Did he miss the warmth of the fire? The sound of metal bending to his will? She never had asked him if he wanted to go with her, just assumed he wanted to leave. Without realizing it, she had walked over to where the sleeping smith lay. Blinking, she shook her head and tried to turn around and walk off. Tried, being the important word.

Gendry woke slowly as he heard someone coming towards him. 'Dammit Hot Pie, you fell asleep and now I'm going to pay for it!' Except the blow never came as the footsteps met his back, and then the sound of them turning away. He glanced up in time to see that it was Arya, and without thinking grabbed her ankle.

She didn't trip, only looked back at the man lying on the ground. The man she now considered her family. She offered him a faint smile, only to be met with him slowly sitting up, the hand on her ankle urging her down to him. She didn't know what she knelt, only that she was.

When Arya became level with him he stared into those grey eyes of hers. As she grew, those eyes remained. Slowly – hesitantly, he raised the hand from her ankle to her cheek. She didn't move away from it like he had expected. Instead, she leaned into it, letting her eyes droop and close. The corners of his mouth twitched into a rare smile as he ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

She wished they could stay like this. Moments where Gendry was tender were rare, the odd hug now and then if she was lucky. She leaned into his touch, smiling when he began tracing his thumb over her skin. That didn't stop her from jumping out of her skin when she felt his lips on hers.

He laughed as she fell back on her butt, which earned him getting hit in the shoulder. Didn't stop him from continuing to laugh though, to which she joined in after a few moments.

"Where are we off to now, _milady_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Now, now; _milady_, calm down I meant no offenc-"

"Would you two put a CAN on it?!" Hot Pie grumbled from here he rolled over, causing the other two to burst out laughing again. Despite the grumbling from Hot Pie, they remained there laughing for a few minutes.

Arya turned back to Gendry when she was sure Hot Pie wasn't looking, and kissed him quickly.

"Where ever the road takes us." She told him earnestly. Winterfell wasn't home anymore, and it hadn't been for quite some time. As much as these two got on her nerves, she knew better than anything, that home was where ever these two were.

Despite being broken, confused, and wandering the country side, they were not, or ever would be, alone.


	2. Stay With Me

**Authors Note  
Holy fishsticks. I never write these before I've finished a chapter, and wow. I never expected it to be this long!**

**I also didn't expect the amount of reviews, favourites or follows that I received from this. I have also received many of PM's asking me to continue on with this… Hell, my best friend (who didn't know it was me writing this) even complained about it over coffee last night. Apparently, I'd be a witch with a capital 'B' if I didn't continue this story for at least a few more chapters. (Yes, I realize you will smack me for not telling you it was me!)**

**I'm not going to lie, I was a little worried writing this. While I would like to think I have found my voice for these two, I cannot say for sure. Writing for something that has such a great fan base is intimidating. Not only as a writer, but for a reader; there's always the fear that what you have in front of you is wrong.  
**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and messaged me. This chapter would not be here if it wasn't for the supportive push to continue. Right now, I have 3 other songs written down that would flow with this story. So you can expect at least 3 more chapters.**

**Once again, I do not own these characters, they were given to us by GRRM. Nor do I own the lyrics written below. The only thing that I do own, is my thought process and the ability to bring it to you all to enjoy.**

_Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me  
-Stay With Me, Danity Kane-_

It had been a week since that morning on the Kingsroad. Neither Gendry nor Arya talked about it, merely out of respect for the fact of their third party member. When Hot Pie was asleep, they would curl together, the one on watch sitting with the others head in their lap. That was what made them happiest, being as close as they could, even if it was only for a few hours a night. They would separate when it was Hot Pie's turn for watch, but they were never more than a foot away from each other.

They approached the village, glancing at each other. They knew that they should continue on, but the need for food and a new blanket was needed. Arya had kept them fed with game, but the need of other food made their stomachs growl. Nodding to each other, the three walked through the gates together. It hadn't taken long to find a baker who was willing to barter. For 3 rabbits they received 2 loafs of bread, and a small wheel of cheese from his wife after Hot Pie told them some cooking secret. Fruit, they were told, was hard to come by because of the war and those who had it were raising the prices daily.

Hot Pie separated from the group, telling them he'd catch up with them later. Arya nodded, watching the boy walk off into the crowd. She knew he was homesick and probably wanted to explore, to possibly find some comfort.

"How long do you think he'll stay with us?" Arya whispered, turning to Gendry who had settled himself down under a tree. He shrugged lazily, patting the ground beside him. Glancing back into the crowd to try to spot Hot Pie, she sighed and walked over to Gendry. Instead of sitting on the ground next to him, she made herself comfortable on his lap. He didn't object, just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She sighed contently as she laid her head onto his chest, smiling softly as she heard his heartbeat.

She wasn't aware of when she fell asleep, or when Gendry had shed his jacket to wrap around her. Raising her head, she looked around at the once busy market. It had died, and there was still no sign of Hot Pie. Turning to Gendry, she frowned. "Should we be worried?"

"I don't believe so. He may have just been caught up in something and not noticed the time." Gendry replied, trying to sound confidant. He honestly had no clue what had happened to their companion, and more unaware of what to tell Arya. "Let's give him some more time, he may come back."

Night had fallen, and there was no sign of Hot Pie. Arya had left Gendry's lap, and had taken to pacing back and forth in front of the man who was trying to remain calm. Internally he was screaming for Hot Pie to show his sad excuse of a face. Arya kept mentioning an incident with Mycah, which he didn't fully understand - not that she was explaining more than muttering 'please don't let it be another Mycah'. Standing, the smith sighed, reaching out to grasp Arya's arm.

"We should find somewhere to sleep. It's getting late, and we don't know what this town is like once the men start to drink."

She couldn't argue with his rationalization, and nodded slightly, glancing around frantically one more time for the boy. He still hadn't appeared, and all she could do was slump her shoulders and allow Gendry to lead her to an inn.

They had only enough to rent one room, needing to keep some for more supplies later on if needed. They had eaten silently, and then retreated upstairs to their room. Arya climbed onto the bed, waiting for Gendry to join her. He shook his head, stoked the fire, then grabbed a pillow and one of the furs and made to lie in front of the fireplace. She didn't argue, the worry for Hot Pie getting the better of her. She rolled herself into the blankets and furs, and tried to settle her mind enough to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had lay there awake. Gendry's soft snores floated to her ears after a little,  
'How can he sleep at a time like this?!' She wanted to walk over there and make him stay awake with her, until Hot Pie came back…

Biting back tears, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Regardless of if she wanted it or not, everyone seemed to leave her. Sadly, regardless of if she wanted it or not, a heavy sob escaped her lips as realization hit her. Sooner or later, Gendry would leave her too. That thought brought out another sob, and she buried her face into the pillow as she cried. She even cried when warm strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hard chest.

He had finally drifted off, the fear for Hot Pie finally taking its toll. However, the sound of a sob from the bed caused him to stir from his light sleep. In the years he had worked in the forge and watched the people of Flea Bottom, nothing ever broke him. He would always just shrug it off as other people's misfortune. However, hearing that soft sound come from the girl in the bed, he broke a little. His resolve of sleeping on the floor shattered when another sob wracked through Arya's little body. As he stood, he watched Arya bury herself into a pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her cries. He slowly made his way to the bed – all of 3 strides, and slipped in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her to him.

It was true; he didn't know how to handle a little girl crying. However, Arya was not little, and all he could think to do was keeping her close and let her cry it out. He knew deep down that it wasn't just Hot Pie that had caused this. Somewhere, behind those grey eyes, there was more.

She turned in his arms, her face a mess of tears and hair that clung to her face. He pulled her closer, her head resting under his chin. He kissed the top of her head as she clung to him, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. He ran a hand up and down her back; hoping that she would become the girl he knew once more.

"Are you going to leave me too?" Her voice broke and crack as she spoke. He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. He searched her face, trying to figure out where the question had come from.

"Arya, why would I leave you?"

"Because everyone I care about, everyone that I would consider my family… Leaves." Her reply was soft, as if she begged it not to come out. He laid there, shocked. He knew nothing of her family, other than her father had been Hand of the King, and was beheaded for being a 'traitor to the crown'. Without thinking, he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He tasted her tears, making him not want to ever pull away. She responded a few moments later, one of her hands finding their way into his hair.

He pulled away, running his thumb over her cheek brushing away her tears. He gave her a soft smile as he tried to put the words together. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I would rather die by the sword then walk away from you, you silly girl." He pulled her to him again, his hand returning to run up and down her back. She settled into him, nuzzling his neck as she sighed.

"Good, because if you ever did, I would stick you with the pointy end of Needle." He laughed at her statement, hearing the threat so often. "But for now… Please, just stay with me. If we have to stay here another day, you can have the floor then… But for now, just stay."

He didn't argue with her. He couldn't; his world, revolved around the little thing he had in his arms. He would be damned if he ever let her go without a fight. He would stay, even when she didn't want him to.


	3. My Guardian Angel

**Authors Note  
This is what happens on a cup of coffee on a very late night. Thank you again for the reviews and for those who have liked this story. Based on the song list I created shortly after the first chapter, there are only two left. Then once again this story will be marked complete.**

**Enjoy; I once again own nothing but the plot.**

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
-Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-_

A year and a day, even though it felt longer than that; since Hot Pie had disappeared into the crowd. They had found out the next day that he had been killed in a riot at the fruit stand. Arya couldn't grasp it, and because of that they rarely talked about him. Even the happy memories had faded from the couples lips. It had nearly killed Arya, and Gendry understood why she had asked him that question that night.

They had wandered the country before finally settling down in a small village on the edge of the Riverlands that bordered on The Vale. That was only a few months ago, despite that they had found jobs and a place to stay. Gendry took over the forge in the small village, while Arya took up training what the village had for men. The war was still raging yet despite the call of banners there was a fair amount of men left behind. They were the village's defence for when the Horde was too far away. Due to what the couple brought to the village, they had secured a decent size house, two rooms; one for sleeping the other for cooking and living. It was a quick walk from the forge, which made it almost perfect.

They had taken on the ruse of being married so no one questioned their relationship. In reality, it was only when Arya awoke screaming at night that Gendry left his place by the fireplace to settle into bed with her. This annoyed the hell out of the former Stark; both of them slept better when she was wrapped up in his arms.

It had been a usual day, the village bustling quietly while children ran around. It took them by surprise when they heard the sound of a horn in the distance. In that split second of a that blare of sound, the village changed. Children were now running to find their mothers skirts, while the mothers were frantically looking for their children. Arya, and the small group of men she was training, were a few minutes outside of the village. That blare signalled all of them running, however by the time they reached the village, red, gold and black armor destroying and killing those in their way.

Instinctively, Arya wanted to rush to the fight; however her first thought was of Gendry. _Was he safe? Was he fighting? Was he even alive? _Rushing to the forge, she pushed these thoughts from her mind. She heard the screaming and yelling of those being slaughtered, but ran away from the main fight. As she approached the forge, her heart sunk. The door was half off the hinges, swinging against a body half draped in the doorway. It wasn't Gendry, it _couldn't_ be Gendry.

As she sighed in relief of being correct, the peered into the forge, seeing slight movement. Holding Needle in a ready position, she slowly crept into the forge. As she entered, movement from the far corner caught her eye, though she pretended not to notice. Slowly, she crept forward, inching her way inside. A scream from outside made her turn, thinking someone was entering. It was then that she felt the warm embrace of strong arms.

"You scared the seven hells out of me Arya!" Gendry whispered in her ear. She instantly relaxed, leaning against him.

"We need to get out of here, that's Lannister men out there!" She hissed in a whisper. She felt Gendry nod, urging her to the other door of the forge. They peeked out, seeing chaos. There were bodies everywhere, and even more still fighting. Gendry pointed at something to her left, and following his arm she saw what he was seeing.

"On five?" She whispered, and he grumbled agreement. "Five… four… three… two… one… GO!" They raced towards what in her head was salvation from the fighting, a horse. She felt a twinge of guilt as they reached it and Gendry shoved her on it. She was leaving people she was trying to help, who had let her and Gendry have a somewhat normal life. As his arms reached around her as Gendry positioned himself, and grabbed at the reins Arya wondered how many of these people would see the light of another day.

She was ripped from her thoughts as the horse took off at a gallop, Lannister men half-heartedly yelling threats as the couple rode past them. Somewhere, in the back of her head, Arya thought what a scene this would be if life was book. A lady in her own right, being stolen away from battle by her sworn knight like in the stories Sansa used to love.

As they broke the treeline, she let everything fade. This was life, running constantly, even if they had sworn when they settled that it would never happen again. Gendry was the one constant in her life, and she thanked the Old Gods and the New that he was always there. The one, permanent constant.

"Arya, what are you thinking?" He asked as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"That the Gods have a weird way." She answered honestly. "Even after everything, you're still here. They took away my family and gave me you. Seasons change, years pass, but after everything, you're still a constant. The only one." She felt his arms tighten around her in a hug as much as they could while on horseback.

"You're mine as well, and I told you last year that it would only be by the sword that took me from you." Gendry told her softly. She nodded in response, turning her attention back to the situation on hand. They had stayed in the Riverlands long enough.

"North, Gendry. Let's go north."


	4. Dear God

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again  
-Dear God, Avenged Sevenfold-_

It had been years since that day; it felt so long ago. After running that day, Arya and Gendry traveled north, living off the land like they had in their younger years. They had gotten so accustom to living just the two of them that by the time Summer turned to Winter, they had situated themselves perfectly. Though Gendry had no forge, the couple had found an abandoned farm which they had then repaired and used for shelter.

Rumors from Beyond The Wall shuffled past them, and the Others were still a myth to the couple, until the day that everything shattered…

Running through the dense woods behind their home, hair whipping behind her, Arya ran for dear life.

She had been out hunting when she had spotted something that didn't look right. She had released the tension in her bow slightly, and fixed her gaze on it, trying to figure out if it was a human or an animal. Then its gaze had turned on her.

While Bran had been the climber in her childhood days, Arya was defiantly the escape artist. She had moved to the next tree, and half way down it before her brain caught up to her actions. Dropping her bow upon reaching the roots of the tree, she had broken out in the mad dash that she was now currently in. She hadn't stopped to see if the _thing_ had followed her, getting away was her only thought. Jumping the small old wall like it was a vault, she dashed for the door, pulling Gendry who had been in the yard with her inside before slamming and barring the door.

Gasping, she backed away from the door, never taking her eyes off of it.

"Arya?"

"Shush. Where are the blades?"

"Blades? Arya what's wrong?" Gendry whispered, reaching his hand out to his partners shoulder. Icy grey eyes met his with a hardened gaze.

"Get the damned blades."

Gendry stalked off to the bedroom and ripped the chest out from under it, pulling Needle and his sword out. Walking back into the main room, he froze.

Arya was being held up by her throat by… something. Something that screeched and dropped her upon seeing him. It stalked towards him, eying the blades in his hands and then its gaze turned to Gendry's face. Behind it, Arya drudged herself up from the floor, her hand covering her midsection protectively. Without waiting any long, Gendry tossed Needle to Arya and raised his blade up, squaring off with the creature.

"Arya, _RUN_"

She glared at Gendry, picking up the blade and taking a fighting stance. She would be damned if she left him. She was not letting anymore of her family die on her, the resolve burning in her eyes. The thing took a swing at Gendry, who ducked and moved to stand in between Arya and the thing.

"Arya, get your ass out that door!" Gendry tried again, backing up more as the thing turned. "If you let him die, I swear I will_ never_ forgive you!"

She felt like she had been slapped in the face, staring at the back of his head. She hadn't even begun to show, how had Gendry known?

"Dammit Arr, _NOW_." His voice boomed, causing Arya to snap out of her thoughts and turn to the door.

"Don't you die either, you stupid bull!" She yelled as she bolted from the door, back towards the forest. Hair whipping behind her, she forced herself to keep running when she heard Gendry yell. Tears began forming as she heard another yell as she broke into the trees.

She had stayed in the forest until the sun started to go down. She scouted the house before slowly approaching the open door, bracing herself for what she might find…

Braced or not, that didn't stop the scream ripping through her throat when she saw what laid inside.

"_NOOOO!"_

**Authors Note: So, my room mate took pity on me and emailed me the skeleton… I do apologize if this chapter feels rushed. Also, please don't kill me; it's my story and im allowed to do as I please with it. Also, work is a pain in my ass, and while I wanted to write this and get it out I fully admit that this chapter is not my best work. The final chapter is next, and hopefully I'll make it up to y'all there.**


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better  
-Set Fire to the Rain, Adele-

Arya looked out of the window of the run down cottage, to the tree that sat at the crumbling wall. It had been hard during the Winter to dig a grave, but she had accomplished it. He now lay there, under the dirt. It had been 12 years since that day, and the seasons had changed in that time. Arya was clueless about what was happening in the world, only that she wouldn't leave that little farm. She had survived off of game, and when the snow finally broke 3 years ago, she even managed to grow plants in a small patch of dirt. She was alive, but merely a shell of the woman she used to be.

During that winter, she had begged the gods to take her too. Let her be with him in the afterlife; too scared to do it herself. The form known as Arya Stark was mere whispers of what she was now; a void. Hunting, growing, the odd meal, and staring out that window was all she knew now.

She had grown tired over the past year, barely wanting to get out of bed. Why hadn't the gods taken her yet? Was she doomed to live out what was supposed to be her life? She would give it all away just to see his smile again, to be held by him. What should have been the best years of her life…

"There's nothing I wouldn't give to be with you again, Gendry" She whispered to the window as she closed it for the night and retreated to the bedroom. Crawling under the blankets, she let the emptiness of the night take hold of her, and toss her into a dreamless night.

She awoke to a noise, bolting up awake. Reaching for Needle she edged to the doorway to the main room, listening intently. There was a loud thump and sudden pain, the door connecting with her face. Thrown backwards, she lost hold of her sword, it hitting the ground and rolling away. Her gaze met with worn dark boots, followed by holed cotton pants, to a tunic, to a face.

"What do we have here? A maiden hiding in a run-down shack?"

Arya gave no reply other than her blank stare.

"What's the matter, lovely? Lost your ability to speak?" He toyed as he brought his blade to her neck. Blinking, Arya took a breath.

"I don't care what you do to me. Just bury me under the tree next to the wall."

Four hours later, darkness took Arya for a final time.

She opened her eyes, looking confused as she took in her surroundings; she was in her bed in Winterfell. Cautiously getting up, she slipped on a pair of slippers and a cover and approached the door. It looked the same, even though she hadn't laid eyes on her home in years. She allowed herself to float down the stairs and to the door that separated her from the great hall. Inside were voices and laughter, and without hesitation she opened the doors and smiled as she laid her eyes on those who had long ago left the world.

Sitting at the table was her family, who all fell silent as they noticed her presence. Sitting between Rob and Catelynn was Gendry, who smiled and stood as she slowly entered the room. He moved around the table to meet her, pulling her into his arms.

"Welcome home."

**So perhaps this wasn't the ending y'all thought was coming, but it's the ending that was coming for a long time. I apologize for the delay; the 2 month extended to 4 months… So I write when I can. Thank you to everyone who loved this story enough to follow it for updates till the end. Once again, this story is complete :)**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Cold-Sorrow80**


End file.
